


Impish Beast | 爱玩动物

by ChauTreacle



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, Video Game Mechanics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChauTreacle/pseuds/ChauTreacle
Summary: 被喜欢玩奇怪游戏的幽灵盯上，杰克感到生不如死。
Relationships: Philip Ojomo | The Wraith/Jake Park
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. The Collector |  收藏家

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2017年-2018年间。
> 
> 很不健康的故事。
> 
> 我讨厌官方把一切都限定死的态度。假如说杀手和逃生者之间的界限并不是那么分明呢？破碎的人际关系还可以调和吗？朋友的立场变化以后，大家还能不能继续做朋友？  
> 这一时期想了很多，但没能把所有故事写出来。这些是仅有的半成品了，不过还是发上来吧，纪念当年的一腔热情。

幽灵没想到眼前的逃生者会抬手挡下自己的斧子，大概逃生者自己也没想到。这莽撞的行动让逃生者失去了一只手臂，血喷溅在他稚嫩的脸上。

该说幸运还是不幸，幽灵把斧子磨得很利，那只手几乎是一下子就断掉了，为逃生者省去了不少痛苦。逃生者盯着手腕的断口急促地呼吸着，嘴唇翕动。他的尖叫声还在喉咙里，突然身子一歪，径直昏过去了。

幽灵用脚踢了踢他，逃生者没有动静，于是幽灵蹲下身观察起逃生者来。

幽灵有太多猎物要杀了，因此他不可能记得所有人的脸，不过他恰巧记得这个昏过去的逃生者。逃生者看着普通，却表现出和外貌不符的耐性——他受了伤几乎可以一声不吭，对疼痛有着极强的耐受力，凭幽灵野兽般的听力也难听出他的藏身之处。和他捉迷藏要很仔细很仔细才行。

幽灵觉得这是个有趣的猎物，所以一点点记住了他。

最先记住的是他的外貌。逃生者是黑头发，黑眼睛，总是一副从容的神色。他戴着一条长围巾，没有纱布，他就撕自己的围巾包扎伤口，现在那围巾已经很短了，破破烂烂的。幽灵摘了逃生者的围巾，对着明亮的月光将它展开，光透过围巾的破洞照进幽灵的眼睛里。

（他戴着这么多星星。真好。）

逃生者总是带着很多好玩的东西。幽灵翻了翻逃生者的口袋，果然又多了不少形形色色的小物件。

鸟羽？幽灵知道乌鸦喜欢这个逃生者，从来不会被他惊吓飞起。鸟羽很常见，可这根是属于逃生者的，多了一层特别的意味，于是幽灵把它收进了自己腰间的袋子里。

闪闪发光的硬币？没兴趣，幽灵将它随手丢了。这也没兴趣，那也没兴趣……突然——

（这是？）

一个鼓鼓囊囊的小荷包？幽灵的心忽然震颤了一下，他瞥了一眼逃生者，确认对方还睡着，这才将它小心地捧在手里，嗅了嗅。淡淡的花香涌入幽灵的鼻子。这是个塞满干花的香包。幽灵终于找到了他渴望已久的东西。

是的，就是它了，这就是逃生者身上那股气味的源头，幽灵记住的第二项东西。其他感官都不起作用的时候，幽灵就靠嗅觉搜寻逃生者。幽灵的鼻子很灵敏，尤其是对血腥气，可他找这个逃生者不需要寻找血气，只用记住这股特别的花香就够了。在这个或人或物都血迹斑斑的地方，一个带着花香的逃生者是多么明显的目标呀。他的特别让他危险，难道他本人就没有一点自觉吗？

幽灵半是好笑半是怜悯看着这个逃生者。逃生者还在睡，面色苍白，呼吸像停止了一样微弱，手腕的断口仍汩汩地淌着血，染红了一片矮草。如果这么放着不管，幽灵想，逃生者很快就会死。不知怎的，幽灵不想让他死，不想为他敲丧钟，所以他解下自己的披肩罩在逃生者身上，还打算替他止血。抓住逃生者手腕的一刻，幽灵顿住了，被自己的举动吓了一跳。说到底，这个逃生者到底为什么让他这么执着呢？

是收集癖吧。就像幽灵收集小物件一样，他也收集人。先是样貌，后是气息，一步一步地了解他，剖开他，把他的一切都拆解开摸个清楚，最后再拼凑成一个完整的人，这就是收集完毕了。幽灵对这种收集游戏上瘾了，这时已经不容易脱身，所以他干脆继续深入。

幽灵已经知道他下一个想要了解的是什么了。他捏着逃生者的手腕，轻轻舔舐断口涌出的鲜血，不时轻咬一下。逃生者不知何时已经醒了，用另一只完好的手捂住自己的嘴，免得惊叫出来。幽灵无视逃生者的战栗，撕下一块带血的皮肉送进嘴里，将逃生者的一部分迫不及待地咽了下去，得到了逃生者的味道的幽灵咧开嘴角，露出了一个满意的微笑。


	2. The First Game | 最初的游戏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我别无选择。

算我运气不好，探索黑水沼泽的时候遇到幽灵。沼泽地到处弥漫着腐烂的气味，这或多或少迷惑了他的狗鼻子，可是无济于事。我确信他看见我了，我蹲在湿冷的高草丛中瑟缩着，那一团透明的人形就在我面前不远，轻轻地敲响了钟。那是捕猎游戏开始的信号，也是结束的信号。他的身体开始恢复原形，我从草丛中窜了出去。他愉快地追了上来，我能听见他的笑声——幽灵的笑声很怪，比他的呼吸声还要奇怪，只有来自地狱深处的恶鬼才会发出那种声音。我冷汗直冒，脚下生风，恨不能将鸦叫和他的笑远远甩在身后。

我不想被他逮到，但结果从来不是由我来决定。我倒在一片泥地里，后背那一道又长又深的伤口并不能立刻致我于死地，可是挨了这一斧，我离死也不远了。他们这些杀手似乎不知道什么是累，追了我那么久，幽灵连气也不喘，自然而然地将我扛了起来。我趴在他的肩上，他的左臂紧紧地箍着我，手按在我的背上。

“噢！”被他触到背上的伤，我吃痛叫了出来，所幸抑制住了接下来的呻吟。幽灵突然停下脚步，手一松把我丢在地上。后背着地，妈的，真的要命了。我倒抽一口凉气，将身子侧过来，免得伤口受更多刺激。鲜血和污泥涂满了我的衣衫。幽灵偏着脑袋，饶有兴趣地观察我，那模样真像一只观察老鼠的猫。

我知道他是什么样的人，他肯定又想到了玩弄我的好点子，否则不会随便松开叼在嘴里的猎物。幽灵的心智早就不正常了，他要杀要剐我都无所谓，我只求他能快一点，别再像那次品尝着我的肉让我在恐惧中失血死掉，那简直是煎熬。一想起那幅诡异的画面，我就浑身发冷。我抓住自己的手腕，确认我的手是不是还在那，又看了一眼幽灵，血从他的嘴角淌下来。我闭上眼睛，好驱散这令人不安的幻觉。

“你为什么还不动手？”我鼓起勇气从喉咙里挤出这句话。

“哦，不用那么急吧。”我睁开眼，看到他对我笑了一下，“我想问你一个问题……我一直很好奇，你是怎么做到的？”

“说具体点。”毕竟有几句话可聊，我打算起身，被他用脚轻轻踩住。

“你总是可以把惨叫声咽回肚子里。只靠咬紧牙关是不够的吧？”他说，“你一定有什么特别的法子。那是什么？告诉我。”

关于他为什么要问这个问题，我想了很多，但是一句话也没有说——我的思考表现为沉默。怕他等得不耐烦冲我补上一脚，我决定直接托出答案。

“‘禅定’。”我咽了口口水。幽灵肯定不知道这个词的意思，我最好顺带解释给他听，“那是一种……集中精神的方法，能让自己的心平静下来，不受妄念干扰。”

“那样就不会痛了？”

的确是不痛了。我的背已经麻了，一种古怪的酥痒开始从后背蔓延到全身。一边和那种奇痒做抗争，一边还要答幽灵的话，让我非常不自在——这本来只是个普通的疑问，可我顿时觉得幽灵是在挑衅我。这个问题真是白痴极了！一股怒火窜上我的心头，乱了心绪，伤口又开始作痛。

“当然会痛，”我咬牙切齿，呼吸变得急促，“只不过禅定能让我暂时不去想它。”

“那就是说你一直在骗自己咯。”幽灵大笑，“你能骗自己到什么地步？多大的痛苦才会让你叫出声呢？”

他的话像一只无形的手扼在我的心上，让方才剧烈跃动的它停了一瞬。我已经做足了心理准备，可听到这话仍然像一块僵死的朽木般动弹不能。

“你在颤抖。你害怕了吗？”幽灵的声音听上去是那么缥缈。我感觉不到自己的颤抖，我所能感觉到的只有恐惧。“我们玩个新游戏好吗？我会……弄痛你。我给你三次机会，如果你次次都能管好自己的嘴巴不叫出声的话，我放你走。但是如果你发出一点尖叫，哪怕声音有多微弱，我都会把你挂在钩子上。这听起来怎么样？……玩吗？玩还是不玩？快说！”

他用斧子的顶端敲了敲我的头，那颗用来装饰斧子的骷髅头给了我一个热吻。操！操！你这他妈的疯子！我无力地锤着地面，牙齿咯咯作响。我不得不承认，我害怕他，害怕遭受折磨，但我更害怕死。我没有其他选择。我的舌头僵住了，已经失去了说话的能力，所以我只是点了点头。

“好。太好了。”幽灵为我鼓掌。我不去看他，把脸埋在围巾里，将身子蜷得更紧。“那我们就直接开始吧。”

幽灵猛地将我踹翻，他的手按住我的后脑，将我死死地压在地上。我的处境无异于案板上待宰的鱼，或者落入虎口的羊。我试图告诉自己这只是缓兵之计，一定能逃离他的魔掌，但是反抗还是默默忍受，哪一种代价比较小，答案不是很明显吗？

看你多狼狈。这就是你为了苟活所做的。

懦夫。

我不再乱想，抛开一切杂乱的思绪，调整呼吸好让自己进入到禅定状态。我不曾想到的是，精神的完全集中并不能驱散我的恐惧，反而放大了它。我能感到任何来自外界的细微变化，幽灵的另一只手按在我的背上，他有意让手指在伤口周围的皮肤上划过，令我战栗不已。

他要下手了吗？没有，好几次他的手就要触到我背上绽开的皮肉，但他都绕开了。他只是在戏耍我，享受我的恐惧。

“你一定在想，我什么时候才会下手？”

幽灵猜中了我心中所想，我不禁一惊，这一个走神的间隙，痛苦像一把粹毒的利剑刺穿了我。幽灵的手恶狠狠地插进我的伤口，我张大了嘴，却没有发出一点声音。我毫不怀疑他是要将我从这副皮囊中彻底掏挖出去，否则他为什么要这样摧残我？他的手指比鹰的爪子还利，在我的背上刨着，挖着……动作很慢，但是很痛。我能感到我的体温顺着他的手一道离开我的身体，消散在阴冷的空气里。

我咬住自己的手指，大张着眼睛，开始质疑这样做是否值得。


	3. The Second Game | 第二局

幽灵说他已经玩腻了你追我赶的游戏，所以他要换个新玩法。他说，躲猫猫就很不错，不过这次不是我当老鼠他当猫，而是我当老鼠，我的同伴当猫。幽灵负责散布线索给群猫，我负责藏。老规矩，三天的时限之内若是有人找到我就放我走，若是没有就杀掉我。

“这次不会很痛的。相信我，那种事情不会再发生了。”

为了让我陪他玩，幽灵几乎是在摇尾乞怜了。没有用的，我再也不信他的鬼话了。我不想和他玩这个游戏，打一开始就拒绝了他的请求，于是请求自然而然的变成了一种胁迫，再次遭拒，胁迫便转为了恶毒的实际行动——幽灵的精神状态非常不稳定，他不能容忍自己的任何失败，任何反抗他的行为都会激起他的怒火。和这样输不起的人该怎么玩呢？

“请原谅，这是为了防止你逃跑。”幽灵做完了他该做的，歉疚地说道。

……那可不代表打断我的腿、用铁链把我绑起来拴在这儿是什么正当行为。我已经说过了，拒绝是没用的。这里是血屋的地下室，疯子的最佳住处。听本尼迪克特说，血屋曾经属于一个精神不正常的黑帮老板，这地方攒了太多脏东西，连老鼠都不敢靠近一步。老板早已不知去向，幽灵又已经在这儿住了很久，看来疯是会传染的。在黑暗中，幽灵的眼睛闪着兴奋的凶光。

或许是我没有做太多挣扎的缘故，他弯下腰来揉了揉我的头发，一边说着“真乖真乖”，一边露出豺狼般的微笑：

“你猜，什么时候才会有人找到你呢？”

“别碰我。”我说道，手臂粗暴地一挥，甩开他那曾经沾满受害人鲜血的利爪。他的脸阴了一瞬，按住我的脑袋就要向墙上砸去。这一个动作差点就要让他现出嗜血怪物的本相，所幸他及时收住了手，没有对我造成任何伤害。幽灵一改凶暴的面容，换上了一副惶恐的神色：

“我不是有意的……这次的游戏很温和。我不会再弄痛你了，我向你保证，不会再有任何伤害了。”

（你只会伤得我更深。你本性如此。）

要是他在暴跳如雷的情况下失手杀了我，他也会对着我的尸体说抱歉吗？我惊魂未定地护住脑袋，眼睛仍紧紧地盯着幽灵。他一边道歉，一边又向前进了一步。

“别过来！你再敢往前走一步试试！”

他像是被我这咆哮吓住了。趁他发愣的空当，我抓住拴在自己脖子上的铁链，两手发力，拖着残躯向后挪了挪。骨折的双腿在地上摩擦，钻心的刺痛令我惨叫出声。

“为什么躲着我？我已经向你保证过了。”幽灵不解道。他越是想要靠近，我就退得越远。地下室的墙壁湿冷肮脏，生了苔藓，终于我背靠着墙无路可退了。幽灵和我四目相对，一种说不上是痛恨还是怜悯的疯狂沿着他的视线烧到了我的身上，令我的脸热得发烫，我不得不转过头去，将脸贴在墙壁上求一点凉意。我闭紧了眼睛，仍能感到他散发着寒气一点点向我逼近。

幽灵在我身前蹲下，伸手想要碰我的脸，又被我甩开了。这回他没有恼火，脸上依旧保持着和蔼、耐心的笑容，“你是不是怕输？”他突然想通了似的，吃吃地笑了，“杰克，那么难的游戏你也挺过来了，这对你来说不算什么吧。何况就算输了也没什么大不了的——反正你终究会复活的，不是吗？伤也好痛也好，一切都会不复存在的。”

（他真的那么认为吗？）

轻描淡写的话语从他的口中吐出来，比针还尖，比胶还黏，一个字一个字刺穿了我，黏附着我的内里，在我的脑海里挥之不去。如果一切都能不复存在该有多好？如果我能忘记幽灵对我做的一切，我会很乐意和他玩下去，然而事实是我忘不掉。我不愿再尝试理解他扭曲的感情，也不堪忍耐他施加在我身上的痛苦了。我想做的只是躲开他，如果躲不掉，那就杀了他，让他从世界上彻底消失……凭我这双手，我可以做到……

“你袖子里藏着东西，是不是？”幽灵凑近我耳边，耳语道，“我劝你还是算了吧。这招你已经对我使过一次了，你不可能再得手第二次——何况就算你刺中了，对我来说也是不痛不痒的。”

幽灵早就看穿了我的心思，我不禁苦笑。他也跟着笑了，用修长的手指拨弄着我的头发，在我的额头上吻了一下。我没有再做抵抗。我的手轻轻一甩，一柄锥子顺着我的袖筒滑了出来。幽灵应当是没有看见的，然而就在我攥紧了锥子的一瞬，他突然沉声道：

“是因为那件事吗？”

这一句话让我刺杀他的动作迟了一瞬，幽灵一手抓住我的手腕，一手扼住我的咽喉，将我死死地抵在墙上。锥子落在地上，我的神经随着那沉闷的“当啷”声一同崩断。我一边剧烈地挣扎，一边嘶吼着：“我要杀了你！他妈的！我绝对会杀了你！”

幽灵按紧我，耐心地等我把力气用完。

“嘘——嘘——”他用哄一只宠物狗一样的语气哄着我，试图让我冷静下来。我挣扎的力气渐弱，幽灵松开手将我搂进怀中，然而这没有给我半分温暖，只让我更觉寒冷。我抱住的仿佛是一块冰，一只刺猬，我在彻骨的极寒和刺痛中战栗着。

我多么想推开他，可我做不到，我抖成了一地碎片，每一片破碎的我都以不同的频率颤抖，发出哗啦哗啦的响声。幽灵的手轻柔地梳着我后脑的头发，问道：“你怕我再次对你做那种事，是不是？”他试探地将手按在我的大腿内侧，仅仅是被他轻轻地抚摸着，我便感到自己可耻的硬了。

“住手。求你住手。”我低声呜咽，眼泪汹涌地流了出来。幽灵闻声抽开了手。

“求你了，我真的玩不下去了。”我再也说不出一句完整的话，时断时续的哭着，哭声中时不时掺杂进一声嘶吼，或者嚎叫，或者尖利得不像一个男人能发出的叫声，“杀了我吧，求你了。我不想玩了。”

刀砍斧劈不能伤我半分，嘲笑辱骂也撼不动我一毫，比起身上的痛，心上的痛更能摧毁一个人，幽灵比我清楚。他是多么想赢下那场忍耐疼痛的游戏啊，我根本不曾想到会遭到此种对待——一切发生的太突然了，我甚至没有意识到那是一场强暴。

我·没·有·发·出·一·点·声·音。

结局是我赢了，但我也输了。我明白，我在幽灵眼中并不是一个单纯的泄欲工具，可是这一着无疑是把我沉进了冰封的深海，我在不见日光的黑暗中漂浮，几近窒息。

“对不起。”幽灵喃喃道，“我向你保证，我再也不会那样做了。”

我能指望他对我说什么呢？我能指望从哪里得来一点可怜的公正吗？不能，不能，遭受了这样残酷的对待，我耻于向他人言说。幽灵的悔意已经是我意料之外的收获了。

“可我不想玩了。”我低声道。肺里的氧气已经所剩无几，我很快就会溺死在黑暗的汪洋里。

“不行，杰克，不行。”幽灵急切地说，“我可以补偿，我可以满足你的一切要求，可我们不能就这样停下。陪我玩完这场游戏吧，好不好？”

或许是因为缺氧的缘故，疯狂的念头一个气泡接一个气泡地从我脑子里冒了出来。我意识到，并不是我被他用锁链拴着，而是他自己将拴狗的绳子交到了我的手里。这只做错了事的猎犬可怜兮兮地看着我，用最笨拙的方式为我舔舐伤口，祈求我的原谅。我能怎样责骂一只动物呢？它已经愿意做出补偿了，就这样原谅它也不失为一件好事吧？……

新的游戏已经开始了，旧的就让它过去吧。正如我说过的，朴杰克是个贪生怕死的懦夫。不堪就这样溺死，我在恍惚中答应了幽灵玩下去的请求，他高兴得在我的脸颊上乱亲一通。

（假如他真的是一条狗，那他的尾巴都要摇上天了。）

“幽灵，你答应过我会满足我的一切要求吧？”我舔了舔嘴唇，“我可以吻你吗？”

幽灵迟疑片刻，点头应允。我揽住他的脖颈，在他的嘴唇上烙下深深的一吻，一瞬间，我感到自己又能呼吸了。


	4. Treasure Hunting | 寻宝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 朴杰克失踪了，所有人都在找他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写于2017年8月。  
> 相关小说：《Summer | 夏天》

像计划好的那样，我，克劳黛特•莫瑞尔和德怀特、小敏、比尔四个人一起，以疯人院主楼的大门为起点，分别向建筑内的四个不同方向寻找线索。德怀特和小敏负责一楼，我和比尔负责二楼。我们的时间不多了，因此必须调动全身神经谨慎行事，尽快找到目标。

不幸的是，我们遇到了最不好惹的对手。刚踏上二楼的阶梯，一声干瘪的嘶叫撕裂了空气，穷凶极恶的瘦虎从数十米之外扑入我的耳朵。我的头发一根根竖了起来，下意识地捂住了口鼻。

（呼吸等于慢性自杀。）

是护士。

我向比尔递眼神，询问他怎么办。老兵示意我藏起来。我躲在角落，听见他掀开了发电机盖摆弄电线，火花声音噼啪。

“嚓——”

比尔用电火花点着了一根烟，接着迅速地远离了我。烟味刺激了护士，在空气中给她留下了一条易于追踪的痕迹，短促的尖叫接连响起。待到比尔引她走远，我小心翼翼地从藏身处走出来，继续寻找杰克留下的线索。

大约两天前，杰克失踪了，最后见他的人是梅格，在废弃车库的某处他们两人擦肩而过，从那之后再也没人看到杰克的踪影。

杰克本来就行踪不定，在我看来，不过是他这次单独行动的时间比以往都要长一些，仅此而已。一天以后我们才意识情况不对——直到我们中的一位带回了杰克留下的线索，我才知道事态是多么严重。

最早发现线索的人是大卫•金，他带着一段树皮剥落的金色树枝回到篝火。“我在农场的发电机里面找到的，差点给齿轮搅碎。这难道是什么祭品么？”

“我没有见过这种祭品。”德怀特推了推眼镜。“喂，上面是不是写着东西？给我看一下行吗？”

仔细辩识之后，德怀特告诉我们，树枝上是一些用锐利物划出来的过于潦草的英文字：

“来庄园主的长眠之地找我

“只有三天

“快！！”

我张开了嘴，却被埃斯抢先问出了我想问的：

“领导，这不会是朴小朋友写的吧？……朴杰克在玩什么花招？”

德怀特摇摇头，“杰克没理由做出这样的事情，除非——”

“——除非他遇到什么前所未有的大麻烦，或者，这根本不是杰克写的。”梅格的直觉一向很准。此时她缩着脖子，像一只野兔般警戒着。“我们怎么知道这是不是某个杀手留下的陷阱呢？”

“陷阱！划痕是新鲜的，树枝也是新折下来的……哪有这么巧的事情，姓朴的刚失踪就有杀手想出了这种破点子？”大卫不屑地撇嘴。梅格白了他一眼。

“我同意大卫的说法。不管杰克有没有遇到危险了，他的失踪都很古怪。无论如何我们要跟着线索找找看。”我看见大卫对我露出了一个满意的笑，于是继续说了下去，“再说了，就算是陷阱，又能有多凶险呢？再可怕的局势我们不也经历过了吗？”

“不能莽撞，我们要尽力避免不必要的死伤。”比尔缓慢地吐出烟雾，把烟屁股灭掉。“别急着下结论，再考虑考虑吧。”

（比尔，你——）

“老头儿，你怕了不成？”

又一次，大卫先我一步说出了不留情面的话——我还是没有勇气和意见相左的同伴对质。

这本应该是一场和平的讨论，但大卫在那一晚格外仗义，好像一定要为朴杰克出口气似的，把比尔当成了假想敌。空气一点点变寒，我的皮肤一寸寸皱缩起来。我已经忘了他们是吵到哪一句时开始动手的，又是挥出哪一拳后被拉开。总之，比尔和大卫打了一架，战场老兵和地下拳击手两败俱伤，谁也没能改变谁的心意。

我很了解杰克，也很相信自己的直觉，去意已决，于是和鼻青脸肿的大卫结伴同行。我感激德怀特，考虑到团队和谐，他挺身加入了我们的队伍。收拾好必需品，我们三人一同踏上了去“庄园主长眠之地”的旅途。

所谓的“庄园主长眠之地”，是麦克米兰庄园的一个旧仓库，人们在这里发现了前庄园主阿奇•麦克米兰的遗骨。此地常有诡异的哀嚎声传出，仿佛历经痛苦的冤魂在呻吟，因而得名“呻吟仓库”。我们提着手电和工具箱，小心翼翼地探索，连平时最恐惧的黑暗角落也不愿放过，生怕自己错过了什么。

你们有没有玩过找东西的游戏？把线索一个个埋好，按提示一个个找过去的游戏。找到最后的宝物，你就可以带走它。

递给小女孩一个橡皮鸭子，提示是浴缸。

在浴缸里有一朵鲜花，提示是花园。

花丛中埋着一本名著，提示是书房。

书柜中夹着一根卡通衣架，提示是女孩的衣柜。

小女孩打开衣柜，噔噔！一件天蓝色的连衣裙。她的八岁生日礼物。

“……克劳黛特，你怎么了？”德怀特把我从久远的回忆中拍醒。“看我找到什么。”

他手上拿着一只发白的牛角。这东西的根部连着一部分腐烂的皮肉，断口很干净，像是被利器给斩下来的。当我想到有人砍下牛角的画面时，那只可怜的牛好像突然变成了一个黑色头发的人。

“别让他这么做。”被人揪住头发的杰克望着我，对我这么说。一把锐利的刀对着他的脖子落下来。

我闭上眼睛。“我们去寒风农场。”

（只有三天）

我运气好，这一崭新的线索证实了我的猜想，让我能劝说所有人加入寻找杰克的队列。不久，妮娅传回了报告，说农场的肉树下有一头断了角的死牛，牛肚子里藏着一个落满烛泪的骷髅。

红树林，母亲的木屋。

（快。）

冒着被女猎手剁成肉酱的风险，我和同伴摸进了她的居所，四处查看有没有遗失的人骨装饰。

幸运女神给埃斯指了路。他停在一个落满灰尘的方桌前，注意到了一片异常干净的区域。埃斯两手抱起桌上生了蜘蛛网的油画，画框之后藏着一片破碎的渔网。

黑水沼泽，废弃的渔船。

（快！！）

我体型最娇小，所以攀爬渔网的任务交给了我。高高挂起的渔网上部系着一张烧焦的婚纱照。我不认得那照片中的新人是谁，但还是为他们悲伤。照片后用煤灰写了几行字：

“做得好

“就快结束了

“最后的秘密在洞里。”

克洛斯托普瑞恩疯人院。疯人院的某处有一个洞穴，洞里藏着对我们而言至高无上的珍宝。

搜寻行动到了这一步，伤亡不可避免。梅格引开女猎手时中了淬毒的飞斧，她又坚持跑了一会儿，毒素迅速扩散，我们回过神来时，她已经成了钩子上一具冰冷的尸体。大卫被妖巫开膛破肚，德怀特在陷阱中痛苦挣扎……

最最热衷于寻找杰克的我反而一点伤也没有。

在我提出前往疯人院寻找线索后，同伴们齐刷刷地将锐利的目光投在我的脸上，我的固执被那些比刀还利的目光恶狠狠地剜了出来，无处遁形。

我们已经尽力了。我们已经精疲力竭。可是杰克……杰克在哪儿？他一直在暗中看着我们吗？

他在看我们的笑话吧。

说到底，这一切真的有意义吗？放着他不管，无论是走了地窖，还是穿过大门，还是死去，他总会会回到篝火来的。问题只是时间……

放弃吧。

放弃吧。

放弃吧。

从死而复生者麻木的眼神中，从九死一生者紧张抽搐的手指中，从伤员痛苦的呻吟中，我读出了这些话。

我看向大卫，可他只是躲避我的眼神。我看他浑身颤抖，似乎还沉浸在四分五裂的死亡当中，我心里很想拥抱他安慰他，身体却没有行动。靠着激情去做一件事是不会持久的，他是拳手，应该比我更清楚。

“我很抱歉……但我希望你们能继续帮我。只剩下半天了，我想和你们一起找到最后。”我猜到了最坏的形势，心里一下子豁然开朗，反而没了顾虑。这是最后一次号召。对于其他人的加入，我并不抱什么希望，可还是要试一下。“杰克一定非常希望我们找到他，这是我的直觉。”

——准确的说，是我想找到最后。我犯过不可饶恕的错误，我不能允许自己错过任何可能拯救他人的机会，否则不就是再次逃避了吗？

（就像当年从那个地下室逃走一样。）

人群中传出了微弱的叹息。

“我陪你找。”一只手举了起来，然后第二只，“我也是。”第三只……“我也。”

稀稀落落的举起了三只手，刚好足够凑成一支完整的队伍。我们最后的队伍。

“这不就是在玩游戏吗？比起死，我果然更讨厌输呀。”第一个举起手的小敏咯咯笑道。

“我只是不希望你误会我。”比尔摘下帽子，低头致意，“如果我先一步挺身而出，本来不会有这么多伤亡。”

“我太失职了，竟然想到要放弃杰克……”德怀特苦笑。我看到他的头发已经被冷汗打湿，他捂着腿上包扎好的伤口，脸色苍白，却仍尽力让自己保持沉着。“你来领导我们吧，克劳黛特。”

护士的尖叫声忽然又在二楼荡响，径直冲我而来，让我措手不及。原来她并没有被比尔引走，转身就来找我了。她的反向思维能力可真好……

我肩膀中了一刀，随后又慌不择路逃进了病室的死角。护士在我面前不远处飘着，不紧不慢地用手指抹去骨锯上的血迹。

“呃呜……！”

一只无形的手扼住了我的喉咙。白衣的幽灵手心向上，对我张开左手五指，左手臂优美地一抬，用念力将我抓举到半空中。我的颈动脉在她无形的手里慌乱的跳着。在半空中挣扎的时候，我望见她脖子上挂了一个黑色的骷髅吊坠，心又凉了一截。

见我盯着她脖子上的吊坠，护士用骨锯点了点那个可怕的玩意，叩声清脆。她发出了一声似笑非笑的叹息：

“不要那么怕嘛。我带这个玩意是为了和你说两句悄悄话，免得恶灵找我麻烦。”

我从不知道他们杀手会讲话。我以为所有人都被恶灵挖去了声带，只能做含混不清的哑巴。

“你叫克劳黛特，对吧？”护士的嘴翕动着，紧包在她头上的亚麻枕套一拱一拱，显得十分滑稽，“我知道你和一个叫杰克的小孩关系不错。他在哪儿？告诉我。”

“我不知道。”

“撒谎没有意义呀。”护士哀叹一声，我脖颈上的无形之手猛地收紧了几分。

“我真的不知道。我们已经找了他好多天了，至今也不知道他在哪儿。”

这几句话耗尽了我肺里的空气。护士盯着我看了一会儿，手臂垂了下来，我顿时跌落在地，咳嗽不停。

“你们的友谊真是感人。”护士从嗓子里挤出了一声尖利的叹息。“为什么会想到来这儿找他？”

“不是找他，是找线索。我们时间不多了……”

我也不知道自己为什么要和护士解释前因后果，更不知道她为什么听得那么津津有味。一种使命必达的自信鞭策着我不停地说下去。有那么一个瞬间，我甚至希望护士能带着我们去找那个装着秘密的洞，不过以她的立场完全没有必要帮我们，所以希望只能是希望。

“就这么多？”护士问道。

“就这么多。”我适时抛出了自己的疑问，“你又为什么要找杰克呢？”

我听见，护士的面罩底下传来一阵惨惨的笑声。我几乎能想象到她焦黑的嘴唇咧到耳根，感到头皮发麻。

“我改主意了，已经没必要找了。”护士癫狂地笑着，连她的锯子也笑弯了腰，从她手上滑出来了，咣当掉在地上。“你不是说过吗？已经过去三天了。这些时间足够恶灵在中间做手脚了。变化已经开始，做什么也没法阻止了。”

我不懂护士在说什么。她似乎并不想解释，只是告诉我：

“放弃朴杰克吧，否则你会后悔的。”

这是忠告呢，还是恐吓呢？要是就此放弃，

“让克劳黛特后悔一辈子的决定”清单上又会添上浓墨重彩的一笔，所以我摇了摇头。

“放弃吧。”

还是摇头。

“放弃吧。放弃吧！你不会想知道结果的，这种事情我见过太多了！”护士的声音越来越阴沉，越来越可怕，我吓得哭了出来，两手抱住脑袋，依然不停地摇头。护士又捡起了骨锯，杀人的利刃闪着寒光，我不禁闭紧了眼睛。  
我等了又等，那锯子始终没有向我锯下，于是睁开一条眼缝瞄了一眼，发现护士举着骨锯的手不停颤抖。

“……我看到他在这里藏线索了。当时我不懂他在做什么，现在明白了。”护士似乎是在喃喃自语。“我为什么没有早点阻止他呢？”

“你看到杰克了？他还好吗？有没有受伤？”

“你是傻瓜吗，克劳黛特？你们难道都没有猜到？藏线索的不是杰克，是幽灵。你们一直在陪幽灵玩游戏。”

护士不理会我的惊讶，自顾自地说了下去：

“幽灵就是叮叮当当敲钟的幽灵啊。那只小野兽迷上杰克了，他只想和杰克玩游戏，连杀人都无所谓了——他想独占这个特别的灵魂，恶灵怎么会允许呢？

“你们作为团队处在一起的时候，恶灵就无从下手，可是，假如有一个人长时间离开群体，它就能趁虚而入腐蚀这个人的灵魂了。幽灵的游戏正好给了它这样的机会呀。

“每次都是这样……我们产生的每一丝感情，哪怕是再普通不过的爱意都会在不经意中变质、腐朽，最终成为恶灵的帮凶……”

她在颤抖。她捂住自己的脸，我看到她的手上亮起了暗红色的火苗，把她的皮肤烧化了，灰烬一片片剥落下来。那一定很痛苦。我想，我可以给她一个拥抱。

“你以为自己在做什么？”

我低头看向自己的右手，那只想去触碰护士的食指已经被念力折断了，骨头刺穿了表皮，血汩汩地冒出来。我的身体在大脑反应过来之前就已经行动了，而冷静下来的她又变回了可怕的护士。

“你还是要去找他，对吗？”

钻心的疼痛袭击了我。我趴在地上放声尖叫，一边咒骂她，一边拼命地点头。我想吐，但我还没找到杰克。护士的身影倏然消失，等她回来时，她将一把磨损严重的车钥匙丢在我的面前，接着是一卷纱布。

（汽车天堂……）

“这就是最后的线索。”我抬起头看着护士，不明白这份怜悯究竟从何而来。她的语调是那么轻快。我想幽灵真的是个游戏天才，连她也忍不住参与进来了。“你知道最快离开这里的方法是什么吗？你好好看着吧。”

大约十分钟后，她扛来了昏迷不醒的凤敏，顺手丢在我面前的地上。

“既然你这么坚持——”

一双苍白细瘦的手掐上凤敏的脖子。

“那我就帮你一把。”

收紧。

“……克劳黛特，你怎么先回来了？”

我这个领队当的不能再差劲了。眼睁睁的看着自己的三个同伴被活活掐死，然后灰溜溜地从地窖逃回来，这我怎么说得出口呢？

面对同伴们的疑问，我举起了手中的车钥匙，颤声说道：

“我拿到最后的线索了。”

没有人阻拦我。是我的断指太过显眼，还是衣服过于干净了呢？我想，所有人肯定已经猜到发生了什么，而且聪明地选择了退出。寻找杰克早已不是一个任务，一场游戏，它已经成为了痛苦本身。假如窥得真相要遭受巨大的痛苦，那还会有哪个傻瓜愿意看上一眼？

我正是那不怕痛的傻瓜。

这一辆是空的。

这一辆也是空的。

我走得太急，没有留意脚下，一根尖锐的钢钉扎穿了我的脚。

（好痛）

我跌坐在地，想试着爬起来，可是脚心传来的剧痛让我的腿抽搐不已，根本无力重新站起。  
不能走的话，我就爬，都已经到了最后一步，我必须要找到杰克。只是——

（只是我很累了，我现在真的需要休息一下。）

我用手指抹掉大颗大颗涌出来的眼泪，摩挲着手中的车钥匙，盘算下一步该怎么走。汽车天堂这么宽广，废车这么多，我根本不知道上哪儿去找。

“叮咚——叮咚——”

我将后背贴在汽车门上，一动也不敢动。钟声的源头就在我的正后方，和我隔着一辆汽车的距离。一个沙哑的声音用唱歌似的语调对我说道：

“出来吧，出来吧，我知道你躲在后面。”

我没想到幽灵的嗓音还挺好听。他很疲惫了，我也是，一瞬间，我有一种与他同病相怜的错觉。

“杰克在哪儿？”我颤声问道，“杀死我也没关系，我只想找到他。我只想知道杰克到底他妈的被你藏在哪儿了？”

“我会带你去的，因为杰克说他想赢……我答应过会满足他的愿望。”幽灵绕到我面前来，绅士地向我伸出手，“我背你吧，这样快一点。要知道，你越早找到他，他就能越早体验到胜利的愉快。”

我该相信他吗？我还能有什么选择呢？我趴在幽灵的背上，看他赤着脚穿过钢铁的丛林，灵巧地避开那些会让脚受伤的废弃零件。是我快要死去的缘故吗？幽灵所过之地都有乌鸦降下，密密麻麻地停在附近的车顶上，用灵巧的黑色眼睛打量着我们。

（他也这样背过杰克吗？）

我开始胡思乱想。我已经好几天没合眼了，不知不觉睡了过去，也不晓得过了多久，听见幽灵轻轻叫我的名字，“我们到了。”

“杰克就在那车里。”幽灵提醒我，“用你的钥匙打开看看吧。”

我在他的搀扶下走近那辆汽车，揭开了蒙在车上的灰白色防尘布，仿佛揭开一个精致包装过的惊喜。我用手拂去车窗上的灰尘，看见一个黑色头发的男孩在车后座上侧躺着，身体微微颤动，似乎正在熟睡。

我身边的乌鸦越来越多了，一个由乌鸦组成的黑色圆圈将这辆汽车彻底包围了起来，仍不断有新的乌鸦降下。我将钥匙插进汽车的锁眼，轻轻一扭，便听到开锁的声音。我打开车门，钻进了后座。

幽灵关上了汽车的门。狭小的车内弥漫着一股浓烈的动物气味，我意识到这和那些乌鸦身上的气味是一样的。

“杰克？醒醒啊。是我，克劳黛特。我找了你好久……”

我试图推醒杰克，刚一接触到他的手臂，就觉得手上的触感有些不对。我挽起杰克的袖子，看到他的手臂上长满了黑色的羽毛。

（变化已经开始了。）

他醒了。先是从嗓子里发出低沉的咕噜声，然后爬起身来，像一只猫一样舒展了一下身体——这时我才发现，他的手指已经变成了爪子，覆满全身的长短不一的黑羽在那舒展下一根根张开，让他的身体显得巨大而可怖。

（做什么也无法阻止了。）

他看到我了。金黄色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着我，冲我龇出了利齿。我伸手去拉门把手，幽灵抵住了车门，我怎么也无法推开它。

“不！！”我不可抑制地尖叫起来，“让我出去！求你了！”

幽灵不理会我的请求，咧开嘴无声地笑了：

“我的游戏已经结束了……”

那只黑色的野兽咬断我的喉管时，无数乌鸦扑棱棱地飞起，铺天盖地，甚至遮蔽了月光。

“但杰克的游戏才刚刚开始。”


	5. Appetency | 本能欲望

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰克的身上正在发生变化。

“你的恢复力实在让人叹为观止……断掉的骨头只用一天就可以长好的么？”

看着我完好如常的双腿，幽灵不禁咋舌。我躺在老板椅上，办公桌成了我脚下的奴隶，在一对轻快短靴的压迫下顺服地跪着。我的心情异常畅快，甚至久违地哼起了熟悉的歌曲，两腿跟着节奏一上一下地摆动。

“谁知道是怎么回事。反正我的腿好了，能蹦能跳，我现在开心得不得了。”我自在地伸了个懒腰，改用十指交叉枕在脑后，盯着在墙角罚站的幽灵。他实在讨厌灯光，居然躲去那种地方。“你还是很听话的嘛？让你去找夹板和绷带，居然真的找来了，要不然这两条腿现在还是废腿。”

“哈，再怎么说我也有功劳呢。”幽灵在阴影里笑了，理了一下自己的披风。“不打算给我点奖励么？”

我给了幽灵一个飞吻：“乖狗狗。”

看来这点小恩惠并不能满足他。幽灵失望地看着我，耳朵快要垂到地上：“就只有一个吻？”

“少得意忘形了。二话不说就打断别人的腿，这点善后难道不是应该的？”

幽灵绕到我身边来，坐在桌上，按住我晃荡的腿，脸上写满不快：

“当然不，杰克。我去找东西是因为我先前答应过会满足你，否则我可以不用去的。没有什么事情是‘应该的‘。”

“好吧，好吧。”我摆出无奈的样子，对幽灵摊开两手，“那我们之前的帐怎么算呢？强奸犯同志。”

“我承认我做得太粗暴了……”幽灵毫不避讳道，“但我也可以给你补偿呀。”

幽灵脱了我的靴子，托起一只脚，在我的脚心吻了一下，又亲昵地用鼻子在那儿蹭了蹭——“我们也可以做得温柔点嘛。”

血屋的确不是正常人应该呆的地方。坐在曾属于前主人的这张椅子上，这间屋子过去所目睹的惨杀的痕迹被我尽数收入眼底。幽灵已经把这间屋子清扫了一遍，好方便我休息，但屋子里四处都是血。和皱巴巴的钱一起干掉的血，用手枪锤子撬棍杀人时飞溅到墙上的血，被洗得只剩下一层淡淡的痕迹，看清楚时反而更让人毛骨悚然了。我闭上眼，世界殷红一片。想在这种地方做爱的人只能是疯子，很不幸，幽灵本来就是。

“你说话真拐弯抹角，想要什么直说不就好了。”我不屑地撇了撇嘴，“你想听我的回答吗？”

幽灵点点头。我对他勾勾手指，他露出喜悦的微笑，将耳朵向我凑过来，没料到被我一把揪住头上的树枝拽到面前，急得叫了出来：

“哇，轻点，轻点……”

“滚。”我呵斥道。他妈的，想都别想。不管是你的手，还是你的老二，还是什么别的玩意，别想再把任何东西塞进我屁眼里。我松开手，幽灵发出了一声呜咽，悻悻地坐回原处，垂着头不说话。

屋内陷入了令人焦灼的安静，在这片静寂之中，我察觉到自己的身休正在发生细微的变化。

（好痒。）

我抓了抓自己的后背，感到那里有什么东西正不断生长、蔓延。与此同时，不可见的黑色的毛虫沿着我的脊柱爬了上来，在我的头顶咬出孔洞，注入毒素。大脑被毒汁所腐蚀，疯狂邪恶的念头接连涌了出来。

我突然有了一个坏点子，一个报复幽灵的绝妙办法。我想看他出丑，想让他也体验我所体验过的。真的，这个点子绝对能达成我的愿望，只不过需要一点演技。

“也不是不行……”我盯着暗红色的天花板，装作一副漫不经心的样子，“但是你要听我的，要你做什么你就做什么。能做到吗？”

我能想象出幽灵听到这话有多激动，他也装得不动声色，可是眼里一下子就多了光彩，尾巴欢快地摇了起来。

“往中间来一点，别坐得离我那么远。”

幽灵乖乖地挪了挪屁股。我不禁坏笑：

“停，这个距离就行了。你什么都别做，在那儿乖乖坐着就好。”

幽灵根本没想到我会用脚去摩擦他的私处，吓得发出一声惊叫，两腿不自觉地并了起来。我的脚被他这样一夹，根本没有逗弄他的空间，有点恼。

“张开腿。”我命令道，“还是说你想让我就这么停下？”

湿冷的空气慢慢升温，一种黏重暧昧的气息缠绕着我们，让呼吸都变得沉重。幽灵眼神躲闪，两腿微微醐斗，支吾着想说些什么，分明是在抗拒。

（害羞了。真有意思。）

“我说，张开。”我重复了 一遍方才的命令，用脚趾在他的私处上下撩拨了一下，于是又是一声惊叫——至少比起刚才克制多了。

“好、好的……”幽灵扭捏地将手搭在自己的膝盖上，向外撑开两腿，“……像这样吗？”

他的主动配合让我措手不及，差点笑出声来。隔着一层面具，我看不到幽灵的脸，不过我猜这家伙的脸已经红透了。

幽灵在下身缠了布条用来替代裤子，这到底是什么变态的着装品味啊——说句真心话，下体的轮廓实在是太明显了，他难道就没有一点羞耻感吗？我用脚尖抵在他阴茎的根部，顺着那玩意凸起的走向来回摩擦，幽灵的呼吸顿时急促起来。

我脚上还穿着徒步袜，羊毛和布条相互摩擦，发出柔和的沙沙响声。我听说过有些人喜欢用袜子或者手套自我安慰，我自己是不打算尝试的，大概除了痒还是痒，也不知道幽灵能不能接受这种奇怪的玩法。

——唔，我好像多虑了，他明明就爽的不行，口中不断发出呻吟，连按住膝盖的手都开始不受控制了。

（硬了。）

这么快？实在是太便宜他了。我停下了脚上的动作，向幽灵提出了额外条件：

“咱们来玩个游戏吧——你要是能忍住不叫出声的话，我就做下去；可你要是敢发出一点声音，我立马停手，你的‘奖励’也就泡汤咯。”我给了他一个亲切的微笑，“听起来怎么样？玩还是不玩？”

本来做到一半中途停下就挺过分的，再加上听出我在耍他，幽灵几乎要炸开了。他咬紧牙：  
“你……”

“快说。我很没耐心的。”我起身将他压倒在桌上，膝盖抵在他两腿之间磨蹭，未出口的词句被他咽回了肚子里。在这种处境下，他凶暴的一面根本施展不出——一条被除去了爪牙的猎犬有什么好怕的呢？

大概过了两秒，幽灵缴械投降了：“我玩……玩还不行吗！”

（啊哈。正合我意。）

“为什么要捂住脸啊？”

幽灵没有回答。他用双手盖住眼睛装作不愿直视，却又张开一点指缝偷看我的一举一动 ，我不懂他是怎么想的。

如果有刀，解开他缠在下身的布条就会容易很多，事实是我花了太多时间研究怎么解开这些密密层层的玩意。懒得浪费时间，我开始用牙撕扯。

“你的头发蹭得我好痒……”幽灵悄声道。

我提着方才咬开的布头，一圏圏解开，灰白色的布条顺着桌子的边缘垂落，幽灵的阴茎毫无遮掩地展露在我眼前。尺寸比一般人要大一点，包皮的长度刚好……就这么多。我没有多大兴趣研究其他男人的老二，只是想借此让幽灵出丑罢了。

我没有和其他男人上过床，幽灵大概也一样。那么究竟为什么要做这种事，恐怕一切都是欲望在搞鬼——在这个永无止境的可怕轮回里，所有东西都失控了，常人深恶痛绝的事情在这里成为了消遣，来一场违背常理的性爱似乎也没什么大不了的。

“用手还是用脚，选吧。”

幽灵可怜巴巴地看着我：“就没有第三种选择吗？”

“想得美。后面绝对不行，你也别指望我给你口。”我甩给他一张冷脸，“既然你想换个花样，那就是希望我用手吧。”

我握住他的阴茎，拇指扣住其他四指，上下撸动起来。幽灵的口中漏出一丝呻吟：

“呜呜……”

“不许叫。”我命令道。幽灵缩起了肩膀，将一排手指放进嘴里咬住。

（想和他做下去。想多看一眼他羞愧的表情。）

这股难以言说的兴奋是从哪儿来的呢？大概是被我触到了敏感点，幽灵的腰挺了一下，脚趾不自然地缩了起来。

他的嘴里漏出呜咽。我明白这是什么情况，笑了 。“你要好好求我。”

这实在难为他了，我手上的动作仍在继续，性快感的冲击让人头脑不清，幽灵嗫嚅着艰难地求了我几次，每次都因为想要忍住呻吟而停住了。结果到最后他也没能说出来。

我加快了手上的动作，温凉的精液射了我一手。幽灵终于叫出了声，他浑身颤抖，两腿痉挛。汗液沿着他的大腿流下来，打湿了身下的桌子。幽灵无力地喘息着，眼神飘忽，嘴角淌着一条口水构成的银线。

我向后退了一步，咬紧了嘴唇。

我感到恶心。

我本以为我可以大声地嘲笑幽灵，但是看着这副模样的他，我根本笑不出来。理想中报复的快感并没有如期而至，相反，我被巨大的空虚给包围了，我只是盯着自己沾着精液的手翻来覆去的看，完全不知道该做些什么。幽灵坐起身来，拾起散落的布条，替自己擦去麻烦的残留物，我也学着他的样子把自己清理干净。

我是真的想和幽灵做这种事情吗？如果不是，那我心中这股饥渴的火苗又是什么呢？幽灵察觉到我古怪的视线，偏过头去躲开了，紧张地咽了口唾沫。我盯着他涌动的喉结， 口舌发干。

（真诱人。）

“让我吻你好吗？”我凑上前去，揽住他的腰，将嘴唇贴在他温热的脖颈上。

幽灵突然发出了一声凄厉的惨叫，猛地把我推开。我踉跄摔倒，幽灵侧坐在桌子上，捂着脖颈上鲜血淋漓的伤口 ，看我的眼神满是恐惧。

我感到不解，不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，一股猩甜在我的口中弥散开来。我尝试拨弄自己的牙齿，指尖传来一阵刺痛，原本平整的牙齿已经在不知不觉中被一口尖利的犬牙替代了。

（我咬了他？）

“我到底怎么了 ？”我看着自己手上的牙印，轻声问道。

“你变了。”幽灵按着伤口止血，口中发出痛苦的嘶嘶声，“你正在变成我们。”

我如梦初醒，这才意识到自己原来把性欲和另一种极度危险的原始欲望搞混了。虽然同样可以用饥渴二字来概述，但我怀着的这份饥渴却是建立在剧痛、鲜血和死亡之上的。

（——想杀掉什么，无论是什么活物都好，想杀死它，想生吞活剥它想得不得了。）

就好像捕捉猎物之前总得施点什么手段麻痹它一样，危险的本意往往藏在一些令人迷惑的行为之下。揭开了性的幌子，我的杀戳欲望暴露无遗。

我感到头晕目眩。

“我很抱歉……我得出去冷静一下。”我未能说完便逃出了令人窒息的血屋。

我本可以直接逃走，却选择趴在二楼的栏杆上吹冷风。我发现，我还挺喜欢这种被风吹拂的感觉，那让我感到前所未有的自在。我试着张开双臂，那上面已经长满了黑色的鸟羽，风吹得那些羽毛梭梭作响。我看着自己的十指以肉眼可见的速度一点点变尖变长，直到成为一双骨节分明的黑色利爪——我已然成为了一只鸟，一只叫不出名宇的野兽，逃又能逃去哪儿呢？

这到底是件好事，还是件坏事呢？一股辛酸从胃里涌上来，我跪在地板上呕吐，不可抑制地哭了起来。

楼梯嘎吱作响。幽灵已经重新将自己打扮好了，见我这股样子，他快步上前，取下披风罩在我的肩上。

“你的伤已经没事了么？”我问道。

“没关系的，很快就会长好的。”幽灵笑了，替我擦净嘴角的污秽，“你很累了。你该睡—觉，杰克。“

（睡一觉。真是个好建议。）

我无法拒绝。他将我打横抱起。走啊，走啊，也不知走了多久，他终于停下了 ，轻轻地把我放在一辆汽车的后座上。

”游戏还要继续，线索会指引他们来这里的。“幽灵道。

我尝试回忆逃生者们的音容笑貌，所有人的脸庞，我熟悉的或者不熟悉的，统统变得模糊了起来。乌鸦扇动翅膀卷起细碎的乱流，将这一切搅得支离破碎，再也不能拼回原状。

我打了个哈欠：”我还有最后一个要求。“

”是什么呢？“

“我想赢。如果有人找到这里，直接带那个人来见我好吗？至少让我亲口做个道别。”

“我答应你，我答应你。”幽灵在我的额头上吻了一下，“晚安，杰克。做个美梦。等你醒来，一切都结束了。”

我点点头，闭上眼睛，任由自己坠入黑暗。


	6. Illusion | 幻象

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 埃斯给了杰克一片LSD（致幻剂）。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写于2017年9月。

不该听了埃斯那个老狐狸的话“试一试”。我无法想象他从哪里搞来LSD这种玩意，亮橙色的圆形小药片，看起来像可口的橘子糖。难道是从血网中取出来的？恶灵其实是个药贩子吧？

“一小片，只要一小片，包你快活似神仙。”

面对致幻剂的诱惑，我客气地婉拒了，埃斯倒也没说什么。之后的逃生行动和以前一样没什么区别，然而不出几天我就开始失眠，思来复去怎么也睡不着，眼前满是黑色的人影。我甚至不敢盯着篝火看，随着火焰摇摆，那些黑影也开始舞动。被可怕的幻象折磨得疲惫不堪，这才又想起了埃斯这茬。

我告诫自己不要碰那些容易上瘾的玩意，否则后果不堪设想——不过是一点小小的幻觉，那么可怕的事情我也挺过来了，我应当能管住自己的思想。我不断暗示自己去想些美好的东西，就在我要合眼的当儿，那些黑影伸出爪子，在我的额头上轻轻一戳，一切的美好都像气泡一样炸裂了。我猛然惊醒，浑身是汗，呼呼地喘着粗气。

事情已经超出了一己之力所能控制的范围。我现在很需要来颗糖，真的。

我跨过地上东倒西歪睡着的同伴，把埃斯摇醒：

“你还有LSD么？”

“……啊？”

埃斯的尖耳朵一抖，惺忪着眼打了个哈欠，嘴边细长的白色胡须根根张开，末了，他砸吧着嘴，用野兽爪子抹了把脸。

“有是有……”老狐狸眯缝着黑色的眼睛看我，“怎么，突然这么主动，朴少爷遇上什么事儿了？”

“我实在想忘记一些东西。”看着埃斯脸上诡秘的笑，我决定再补上一句：“当然，我不打算和任何人分享这些。”

“你还真懂我。我就喜欢听你们讲故事。你要是拒绝，事情就变得就没意思了。”埃斯支起身子，从鼻子里挤出嗤笑，像一只打喷嚏的小动物，“除了故事，你还能给我什么？维斯孔蒂大叔从来不做亏本生意的——漂亮妞顾客例外。而你不是妞，也不漂亮。”

“你想要什么？”

一声慨叹。“你果然还是个小孩啊。谈生意的时候千万别把主动权交给对方，要是我开出了你付不起的价码，你不就麻烦大了吗？亏得你是朴老板的儿子。”

一听到那个人的名字，我便捏紧了拳头，埃斯把我的一举一动都看在眼里，脸上始终保持着古怪的微笑。说来我的性子的确是不适合继承家业，类似的话也不知听过多少遍了，可是为什么每次听到都会激动呢？

我做了个深呼吸，捏紧成拳的手指一根根缓慢地展开。

“我可以给你祭品，或者能保命的道具。”

“不需要。我有运气就足够了。”

“拆解东西的技巧呢？”

“实不相瞒，我已经偷师偷得差不多了。”

“我可以讲些别的故事给你听。”

“你睡自己的妞也要用别人的屌？”

（那么，我真的没有什么了。）

见我泄气的模样，埃斯拍了拍我的肩膀，“好了好了，看来你没有什么拿得出手的货了。生意什么时候都能谈，今天就先关门了。”他把我往旁边一推，倒头就睡。

“等等！”我拉住他的衣角，“再商量一下好吗？求你了。”

他的眼睛睁开一条缝，“你怎么像见了鬼一样？到底出什么事儿了？”

我浑身发抖，一个字也说不出。埃斯看了我一会儿，伸出手来揉了揉我的头发。

“别用那种眼神看着我，怪可怜的。”埃斯道，“真是看不下去了……拿走吧，拿走你的LSD，我不要你什么了。”

（是什么让你改主意了？）

“——看在你救过我那么多次的份儿上。”不等我说话，埃斯就给出了我想问的答案。

我连声道谢，不知为何眼眶有点热。

“……你知道精神不稳定的情况下吃这个会出事儿吧？”

“我现在稳定得很。”

埃斯摇摇头笑了。

我从埃斯手上接过LSD，他把我的手按住了。“第一次？剂量不能太多，半片就够了。”

狗屎，我按他说的把药片吞下肚，结果完全失控了——我像是在一个漩涡的底部，铺天盖地的汹涌的颜色打着旋淹没了我，一层一层把我包裹起来：红色硬黄色软，绿色顺滑蓝色粘，盖满全身的色彩结成了壳子附在我的身体表面，只留下两个眼洞好让我欣赏光怪陆离的世界。我感觉自己不能动弹，只听见漩涡中传来一个可爱又迷人的声音不停地和我讲话，随着那个声音的指引，世界都活了过来。埃斯是彩色的，篝火是彩色的，花草树木、熟睡的人群和繁星闪耀的夜空也是彩色的，我的眼睛在舞动的色彩中燃烧。

“躺下，躺下，好好体会这种感觉。把你的身心都交给我。”那个声音说道。

（我在照做呢。感觉棒极了。）

那个声音问道：

“告诉我，你在害怕什么？”

“野兽。”我回答道。随后，眼前出现了让我恐惧的东西。

一只巨大的野兽，用着放慢了许多倍的速度迈开四足冲我奔来，它向后的部分像油一样飘散，是它奔跑速度的十分之一，向前的部分不断地生长，又是向后的那部分飘散的速度的十分之一，这让它看起来像是在后退，其实这只野兽已经到了我的面前。一排利齿咬住了我的前胸，一排扎进了我的后背。我的背，血，血，五颜六色的血涌了出来，奇形怪状的小人在里面游泳。我感到刺骨的寒冷。

我恐惧地大叫：“来人啊！救救我！”但是那声音安慰道：

“不要怕，我和你在一起呢。我会带你体会真正的快乐，你再清楚不过了吧？现在告诉我一件让你开心的事情好吗？然后把无关的东西通通忘掉，这样就只剩下快乐了。”

于是我忘了野兽，忘了恐怖，甚至忘了自己究竟说出了哪件事。我好奇那个奇怪的声音是从哪儿来的，可我觉得这和快乐无关，于是也选择性地忘掉了。我只记得那是一段开心的时光。我躺在地上一动不动，静观色彩斑斓天旋地转，在那个声音的陪伴中，在通往极乐世界的号角声中，我体会到了至高无上的愉悦。

不过，这段愉快的时间对其他人来说简直就是灾难。我根本不像自己感觉到的那么安静。据幸灾乐祸的妮娅描述，我大概嗨了五六个小时，时而手舞足蹈，慷慨陈词（其实是胡言乱语，我就没说出几个让人听得懂的句子）；时而哭得像个破了洞的水气球，一个孔尖声哭叫，两个孔漱漱地往外飙泪。因为这个，德怀特差点没把埃斯揍一顿。

我觉得自己欠埃斯一个道歉。

我把埃斯叫到一边。只是稍微远离了篝火，雾气就变得浓郁非常，我在这一片清冷中的雾和他说了抱歉。

“为什么道歉？”埃斯和蔼地笑着。

“那片药……差点害你挨一顿打。”我叹气，不安地揉搓自己的双臂。

“没关系，”埃斯友好地拍拍我的肩膀，“咱们两不相欠了。”

我瞪大了眼睛。他察觉到自己说漏了嘴，打算改口，却已经迟了。

“你套我话？”我紧盯着埃斯，一步步向他逼近，“你趁我磕药套我的话，是不是？！”

“冷静一下，小少爷。”埃斯一边后退，一边嬉皮笑脸地辩解，“我要是想知道什么，那我就一定会知道个清楚，不计手段。这是天性使然。都怪我一时冲动……是个人都会犯错，对吧？我不会说出去的，你就不要这么计较了。”

（冷静，能说话的情况千万别动手。这可能是那姓朴的老东西硬灌给我的最有用的人生经验了。）

我在脑子里模拟了一万种揍扁埃斯的方法，比方说，像动作片一样揪住他的头发往树上一个猛甩，然后一个潇洒的小飞脚，埃斯就以狼狈的姿势飞了出去……

（快别幼稚了。）

“你到底问出了什么？”我摘了手套，开始活动手腕。

“这要看你的态度，少爷。我可以当做什么也没听到……不过那些游戏真是让人做噩梦呀，是不是？”埃斯狡黠地笑着。我见他牙缝里尽是血，这只贼狐狸显然已经靠我的幻觉饱餐了一顿。

（妈的！）

埃斯作为一个混迹赌场的老江湖，自然比我一个独来独往的少爷会打架，我挥拳之前就应该想到的。这一拳连埃斯的头发都没沾到。他的身子快速地一斜，然后反击，衰老而有力的拳头落在我的下巴上，把我打得眼冒金星，跌倒在地。

埃斯甩了甩手，笑了。“你打架像个小孩。”他颇为得意地理了理西服的领结。

的确如此。我上一次跟人打架是什么时候，初中吗？还是小学？那时学过的对付人类的技巧到了成年大多已经过时了，更别提和社会脱节之后，常住在森林里与野兽周旋的我已经忘了该怎么招架人类……呵，我毕竟比他年轻，他真的以为我构不成威胁吗？

我低吼一声冲埃斯扑了过去，抱住他的腰和他一起摔在地上，两个人开始胡乱扭打。篝火那边终于有人注意到了：

“哎，你们干什么呢！”

“别打了！”

小孩打架是不计后果的，怎么狠怎么来。有些技巧永远不过时。要不是被人拉开，我觉得我能把埃斯的手指头咬下来。埃斯发出了一声尖利的惨叫，我看到他戴戒指的那只手已经鲜血淋漓，看来有一段时间没法用那只手勾搭小姑娘了。

“操你的！姓朴的，你就那么想知道我问出多少？我他妈的现在就说给你听！”埃斯一时气得吹胡子瞪眼，一时痛得五官扭曲，两种截然不同的表情在他的脸上迅速地切换。他的嘴角尽是被打颤的牙齿磨出来的白沫。“我看出来了，你就是个怕死怕得尿裤子的小屁孩，为了活命什么变态游戏也愿意玩对吧？你和那怪物玩得开心，怎么不加入到他们里面去！”

“操你！我有什么选择？是你你也不想死，你怎么做？像个末路英雄一样反击吗？开什么玩笑！”我扯着嗓子吼回去，“你以为我真的愿意玩吗？！痛的又不是你，你才能说这些风凉话！”

“好了好了，两位都歇一歇——”凤敏劝道。

“跟你没关系。”埃斯打断她，冒火的眼睛盯着我，“你说你不愿意？这是真的吗？你不知道你给我描述那狗屎游戏的时候你笑得有多开心？啊，当然了，因为你他妈磕嗨了！你什么都不记得。”

“老骗子！满嘴谎话！”我哈哈大笑，“闭上你的烂嘴吧！我再也不会上你的当了。”

“LSD可不会说谎。”埃斯冲我吐口水，没吐中。雪白的唾沫星子黏在草地上，十分扎眼。“我们当中竟然会有你这样的人，你真让我恶心。”

“够了，埃斯，向杰克道歉。”梅格沉声道。

“托马斯，你都不知道我们在说什么，就想让我给他道歉？”埃斯轻蔑道，“好人也不是这么当的。”

“喂！我不知道发生了什么事，但是我知道你应该闭嘴，马上。”梅格的手指几乎要戳到他鼻子上了，“你就行行好别再刺激杰克了。”

我笑得没了力气，就停了。或许是因为我一言不发的缘故，人群开始向挺身而出的梅格·托马斯倾斜，一起指责起埃斯来。一个黑色的脑袋艰难地从人群中探出头来——克劳黛特·莫瑞尔，用她那双救世主般悲悯的眸子看了我一眼。察觉到我的视线，克劳黛特立刻离开人群，快步来到我面前，关切地询问我的伤势。

这就是为什么我不想坦白自己的遭遇。我不想被批判，可也不想被同情。我根本不希望任何人知道这件事。

克劳黛特是个同理心极强的人，强到让人厌烦：她可以发自心底地同情一个生死关头的人，也能用一样的态度同情一只被水困住的蚂蚁。我不明白为什么她总要为一切事情竭尽所能，哪怕要付出生命。这不正常。但和我比起来，我们两个谁也好不到哪儿去。

她的直觉让她嗅到了我遇到的麻烦，所以她来帮助我了。很快她就会对我刨根问底……这正是我害怕的。

一番客套话之后，克劳黛特问道：

“杰克，发生什么事了？”

“没事。”我麻木地摇摇头。

“啊，好吧。你不想讲就算了……”我的鼻血流个不停，她小心地用棉布帮我擦净。

“不，不，我是认真的，真的什么事也没有。”

“……咦？”

“听我说，我没事的。埃斯也一样。”我握住她的手，力道大得她倒抽一口凉气，“你们不要怪罪埃斯，他就是被我吓坏了——我自己都被自己吓坏了。正常人都会有这样的反应，这没什么的。”

“为，为什么？”

“因为我磕嗨了，我说的都是疯话呀。”我解释道。

我们两个对视，我从她的眼睛里看出了迷茫。我摇摇头笑了起来，克劳黛特看着我笑，忍不住也扬起了嘴角。“什么？什么这么好笑？”我依然摇头，她无奈，也跟着摇头；我指指她，她也跟着指指我。两个人用来指人的手笑得颤抖。我们两个都不再说话，大笑不止，丝毫不顾旁人投来的惊异的目光。林子里的鸟惊了，掠过天空像黑色的流星，三两并行向远方飞去，直到彻底融入夜色。


	7. In His Own Way | 他的方式

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从不喜欢动物的埃斯擅自带了一只乌鸦回到篝火。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写于2017年9月。

喵喵喵？从不喜欢动物的埃斯竟然捡了只乌鸦回来。可怜的小东西羽毛零落，眼睛大张，在埃斯的怀里一动也不动，偶尔麻木地转头看看我们，明显受了惊吓。

“我的天。”借着篝火写日志的贝内迪克特看见埃斯抱来的乌鸦，丢下笔，激动得站了起来。

“把那玩意弄走！”他用铅笔指着乌鸦，手在空中不住地颤抖，好像要把它切碎似的。

“拜托，这只是只鸟。我找到它的时候好惨哟，翅膀都折了，实在不忍心放着不管。”埃斯脸上笑嘻嘻的，手里却把乌鸦抱得更紧了些。

（不忍心放着不管？不记得你对怀孕的前女友怎么说的了？这渣男，说辞一套又一套的……）

“我再重复一遍，把它弄走。那是恶灵的子嗣，是杀手的眼睛……谁知道它会报告什么给那些怪物？”贝内迪克特咬牙切齿道，“为了我们所有人，不准你留着它。”

“给没听懂的现代人朋友们解释一下……乌鸦就像杀手专用的摄像头，全程录像，然后把精彩片段剪辑给杀手。”德怀特摊着手比划，“被它盯着总觉得心里毛毛的。”

小敏缩在我身后，拼命点头，“感觉隐私全都被看光了。虽然没什么好看的，但就是觉得不爽。”

“你们想太多了，一只可怜的倒霉鸟，连飞的力气都没有了，还能对你们怎样？”埃斯捧着乌鸦，向每个人都递了递。“来嘛，手感不错，就是气味怪了点。”

大家避之不及，只有克劳黛特眼睛一亮。跟我一样，她也是看见小动物就走不动路的主儿。可是她的手还没碰到那只小东西，察觉到众人异样的眼光，她一下子把手缩了回来。

贝内迪克特就是个老古板，便宜处理都没人要的贱货，把他丢进任何一部英国后宫剧里，他肯定是最会吹枕边风的那一个。区区乌鸦罢了，让他这张嘴一挑拨，顾全大局的领导坐不住了，喜欢站队的托马斯也坐不住了，篝火边上逐渐乱成一锅粥。所有人都反对埃斯养这只乌鸦，开始投票。我和大卫弃权，坐在一边看戏。

不行，不行，反正就是不行，我从没想过这些家伙能掏出这么多理由针对一只鸟。该说埃斯不愧是老江湖吗？他强词夺理的本事无人能及，简直就是一种流氓的艺术。最终，贝内迪克特做出了妥协，要求埃斯在下一次开会商讨逃生计划之前亲自把乌鸦处理掉——言下之意是他不惜亲手把这只鸟掐死。

篝火边的人群分坐成了两派，一堆是贝内迪克特为首的反对派，一堆是埃斯为首的赞成派——只有克劳黛特和埃斯两个人。我，妮娅•卡尔森，伟大的涂鸦艺术家兼超级萌宠爱好者，在贝内迪克特痛心的注视中坐到了反对派的一边。我们三个人依偎着，眼睛齐刷刷盯着埃斯怀里瑟缩的乌鸦。

“现在它是安全了，到了那时怎么办呢？”克劳黛特担忧地抱着腿。

“放心，我肯定能保住它。”埃斯抹了一把他下巴上的狐狸须子。我从没见过他这么自信。

这对他们来说是个待解决的问题，对我来说却什么也不算——管它结果怎样，我终于可以放开手撸乌鸦了，这么难得的机会我可不能错过。

“让我摸一下呗。”

“不行。这是我抱回来的，还没和我亲热呢。”  
这话说的，好像他怀里抱着一个刚泡到手的性感辣妹，而我想占她的便宜一样……

要是他真的能像对待辣妹一样对待乌鸦就好了。埃斯手笨，他向我们吹嘘他的手爱抚女人的身体有多曼妙，可他爱抚这只鸟的时候怎么也看不出半点妙处。乌鸦蓬乱的羽毛被他越揉越乱，脸上写满绝望。

“……你得顺着羽毛走向摸它。”克劳黛特忍不住提醒道。

“哦，对。我给忘了。”埃斯神态自若道。

一般人会以为这是玩笑，对埃斯来说这却是真心话。这个人是出了名的不喜欢动物，抚摸鸟儿对他来说是一件存在于幻想中的事情，如今付诸实践，尽犯这种让人哭笑不得的低级错误。

他有多不喜欢呢？埃斯曾经分享过一段他喂猫的经历。他住过一年的小公寓后门有个垃圾箱，野猫在那儿找食、叫春、交配、繁衍后代……有几只猫一辈子都离不开这个垃圾箱过活。埃斯有严重的睡眠障碍，经常半夜对着发情的猫群泼冷水，然而婴儿哭一样的叫春声还是夜夜响起。每次他出门丢垃圾都手脚麻利，假如有野猫挠他的裤腿要东西吃，他就飞起一脚。久而久之，后门的这群猫都避着他走了。

那天埃斯难得赢了笔小钱，在公寓炖牛肉，一不小心炖多了。他本来准备把没吃完的部分塞进冰箱，想了想，觉得还是物尽其用比较好，于是用盘子盛了端到楼下后门去。猫闻见肉香，又喜又怕，个个都盯着埃斯，却没有一只敢上前来。

埃斯把盘子放在地上，往猫的方向一推，猫群警觉地向后退了几步。猫看看人，人看看猫，这样僵持了一会儿，埃斯开始往后退。看见他退到足够安全的距离，猫才一拥而上抢食起来。

埃斯本来有点得意，他盯着猫看，瞧见几只瘦骨嶙峋的猫，肋骨和脊柱清晰可见，身上还有打架留下的粉红色伤痕，突然犯了恶心；又想到猫嘴里有很多细菌，被猫舔过的盘子是不能要了……一时兴起的行为竟然给自己找了这么多麻烦，他觉得懊悔。

就那时他接了个电话：前女友兴致勃勃地告诉他，自己怀孕了。

然后——

“我们以后别见面了吧。”埃斯对着电话说，“需要多少钱？我愿意付。”

他对着一只狼吞虎咽的猫狠狠地踹了一脚，群猫惊散。

总之，这狗屎故事就在他洋洋得意的“怎样？”中结束了。当时要不是克劳黛特抱住我，我肯定会把他挠死。

埃斯在照顾动物这方面是一级残疾。明明都叫他顺着毛摸了，他就是不听。乌鸦被他折腾烦了，终于忍不住啄了他一口。

我大笑，从他手上夺过乌鸦，抱在自己臂弯里顺毛。他看着小鸟在我手下一点点安静下来，鄙夷道：

“你身上的猫味那么重，居然没把它吓跑。”

“也许比起虐猫老男人的酸臭更让鸦好接受一点吧。”

“朴少爷教你的？”他问。

“废话。”我说，“来，看我的手，像这样摸它的脑袋……一样的师傅，教出来的徒弟怎么就天差地别呢？”

“我没有请他教，我是偷师。果然偷来的本领没有学来的精……”埃斯抚摸着乌鸦的脑袋，露出苦笑，“早知道当时就不要拒绝了。”

“你要怎么养它？”克劳黛特问道。

“先想办法喂饱它。”

我打了个哈哈，“我猜你要去寒风农场偷玉米了？”

“呵呵，不会。这鸟不吃粮食。”

“那它吃什么？”

听罢克劳黛特的疑问，埃斯并不回答，只是笑着问她要医疗箱。我疑惑的空当，他已经从箱子里取出了一把手术刀，嘱咐我把那银色的刀具放在篝火上烤一烤。

我把发烫的手术刀递给埃斯，他挽起左臂的衣袖，右手持刀，在自己的左手臂上比划了一下。被我丢在一旁的乌鸦专注地盯着闪光的刀。

“喂！”我察觉到事情的走向有些不对，“你想干嘛？”

不等我反应过来，埃斯便在自己的手臂上狠狠地划了一刀，左手背到手肘绽开了一条红线，哀鸣声中血顺着他的手流了下来。克劳黛特捂住了嘴。

“你有病啊！”我尖叫，正打算去摸医疗箱里的纱布，却看到了让人瞠目结舌的一幕。那乌鸦小碎步走到埃斯身边，兴奋地呱呱叫着，仰起脖子，对埃斯张开了嘴。埃斯斜着手臂，让血滴进乌鸦的嘴里，它立刻就有了精神，蓬乱的羽毛多了光泽，火光的金红和鸟羽的藏青交织闪烁。

我的尖叫唤起了所有人的注意。从篝火的另一端传来德怀特的声音，问是不是出了什么事。见他打算起身查看。我迅速把外套一脱，连乌鸦带埃斯一起蒙住。克劳黛特心领神会，也贡献出自己的外套，和我一起把领导糊弄了过去。

我掀开外套的一角，把脑袋探进去，克劳黛特也照做。这让我想起小时候经常玩的大冒险，在被子里打着手电和小伙伴做些疯狂至极的事。用自己的血喂乌鸦，这事儿可真够惊悚的。

“你们不要觉得我疯了。事实上，这就是它的食粮。”埃斯皱着眉解释道，“比起新鲜的血肉，这些鸟更像是以蕴含在血肉里的痛苦为食——我们的痛苦滋养了它们。一直都是这样。”

乌鸦看上去吃饱了，砸吧着嘴，自觉的跳到我怀里求抚摸。我负责撸乌鸦，克劳黛特负责给埃斯缝针，老家伙咬着牙，坚持不发出一点声音。二十多针缝下来，剪断线头的时候，埃斯已经满脸是汗，一副要昏过去的虚脱模样。

“是条汉子。”我鼓掌。他笑着在我肩上打了一巴掌，我也笑着打了回去。

“痛的话，叫出来一点是没问题的，反正我们会帮你糊弄过去的……”克劳黛特的声音低得让人听不见了。

埃斯苦笑，摇摇头，“这点痛哪叫真正的痛呢？”

“要是每天都要这么喂的话，代价是不是高了点？值得吗？”我撇嘴。

“我也觉得不值，但是，没办法。我必须得照顾它——照顾它的人必须是我。”埃斯摸了摸下巴，“我不会一直留着它，可能两到三天？等它修养好了，我就把它还给它的主人。”

“谁？主人是谁？”克劳黛特好奇道。

“杰克。”埃斯低声道，“这是朴杰克的乌鸦。”

（啊，原来是这样。）

一切都明朗了。克劳黛特脸上露出了恍然大悟的表情，吸了一口气，欲言又止，然后她呼气，吸气，如此反复。突然她哭了。我慌了，赶忙把她搂进怀里顺气儿。

“我真的很想他……”克劳黛特吸着鼻子，努力把眼泪憋了回去。奇了怪了，以往她不是这样的，每次提起这件事她都会怕得要昏倒，现在反倒冷静了。现在的小姑娘真是有个性呀。

“傻丫头，他可是拿你当开胃菜呢！你居然还把他当朋友，真是不要命啦！”我一边安慰克劳黛特，一边替她鸣不平。话虽如此，我并没有特别讨厌跑去当杀手的杰克。也许他只是做一样工作太累了，总得换换口味，这我是完全能理解的，因为我也最讨厌把一条路彻底走死了。

埃斯轻轻拍她的背，“好啦，没事了，没事了。我刚才说的这些，你们俩能替我保密吗？”

“那当然。”我和克劳黛特异口同声道。

我把乌鸦捧到自己面前，“听着，小东西，如果你真的能给杰克传话的话，就把你看到听到感觉到的一切都告诉他吧。这对你来说可能是无聊的会话，但是对我们，对他来说都很重要啊。行不行？回个话呀。”

我龇着牙，发出猫科动物的低吼声。乌鸦惊恐地叫了一声。我大笑，不确定它是不是答应了。


	8. 短篇故事集

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些零散的片段。

（一）  
新加入杀手队列的乌鸦是个杀人好手，天赋异禀。  
“给你点赏赐吧。”恶灵说着，从空中抛下一个黑檀木吊坠。  
“我不要这个。”乌鸦说，“我想让你帮我理理毛。  
于是恶灵一边说着“什么鬼”，一边用爪子给乌鸦梳理羽毛，并在舒服的呼噜声中怀疑自己养了只猫。

（二）  
乌鸦的爪子虽利，但体格不强，比起正面袭击，他更适合偷袭。乌鸦的天赋是模仿各类声音，假扮逃生者迷惑他们，这让乌鸦在猫鼠游戏中占了极大优势，但乌鸦知道这只是一时的，逃生者们很快就会适应他的存在变得更加机警，他得尽快想出更好的策略来对付逃生者们。  
但，怎么做呢？  
乌鸦有点焦虑，具体的表现就是他的羽毛越掉越多了——幽灵给他梳理羽毛时总能梳下来一大把，开玩笑地说可以给自己做一件新披风了。  
乌鸦没有笑，他抱着两腿，把脑袋埋在膝盖中间。

乌鸦每杀一个人，就在他栖息的那颗树上画一条竖痕。幽灵摸着伤痕累累的树皮，感叹道：  
“这么多人，都是靠你那学声的天賦杀掉的吗？”  
“不是的……”乌鸦嘴上这么说着，却点了点头。  
“你可以学鸟叫吗？我很久没有听到白天的声音了。”幽灵问。  
悦耳的啾啾声。午间相互问候的鸟儿就会发出这种声音。  
“太棒了！猫咪呢？”  
仿佛晒足了太阳的猫，乌鸦惬意地“喵”了一声，伸了个懒腰。  
“那，狗呢？”  
“这不是正在对我叫吗？”  
“真幼稚。”  
看着乌鸦脸上得意的笑，幽灵知道自己又被这只坏鸟给耍了。

（三）  
“想要控制孤僻的人，家庭是很好的突破点。我为此研究了多年，只要来一点小小的临床试验，我就离成功不远了。”医生兴奋地搓了搓了手，眼睛盯着幽灵。“所以呢……能不能让你的那位小朋友来做个实验？他的性恪多合适呀。”  
“你敢动他一根指头……”幽灵微微一笑，“我就把你的脑袋连脊椎一起拔出来做新斧子。你听懂了吗？”  
“嘿，看来我要找替补对象了——帮我盯着点那个中国小姑娘，这总行了吧？”

（四）  
捕兽人没想到他的捕兽夹还能捕鸟。  
他给乌鸦掰开手臂上的夹子，乌鸦开始为自己辩解：“这是本性使然，我喜欢亮闪闪的东西嘛。再说了，手指变成了爪子，拆解起来没有以前那么灵活……”  
“够了！以后离我的夹子远一点，小王八蛋。”捕兽人没好气道，“免得另一个小王八蛋为了你来烦我！”

（五）  
乌鸦把妮娅挂在钩子上，摆出一副凶巴巴的样子，逼问她接近自己有何目的。  
“一点都不吓人。”  
乌鸦一愣，浑身上下的羽毛都警觉地炸开了。  
妮娅的肩膀都被血打湿了，可她笑得十分灿烂：  
“果然不论变成什么样，你都还是你呀。”  
这不是适合说话的场合，两个人居然亲切地聊起了各自的近况。  
妮娅说，大家都很想念杰克，问他什么时候才愿意回来。  
杰克说，可能永远都不会回去了。  
“可能。”他特意把这个词重复了一遍，“别担心我啦。”

（六）  
“你问我是谁？‘恶灵’，人们都是这么叫我的，你也这样称呼我吧。  
“我来自和你们所在的世界不同的地方，只有死亡和极度的痛苦才能把我召唤到你们的世界来。你弄错了，我不是为你而来的，而是为了你刚才丢进车里碾碎的那个男人而来的。  
“阿扎罗夫，可惜啊，太可惜了。这个男人把一半的生命都投入到寻找召唤我的方法里来了，他的执着让我有了兴趣。我花了数十年的时间观察他、诱导他，才敢确定他是一个值得我回应这种召唤的存在。只要再手刃最后一条性命，他就能向我证明他的价值了……然而，眼看就要成功的他竟然死了——被你杀死了。这简直太可笑了。  
“菲利普……看着我。不用这么惊讶，我当然知道你的名字——我知道你的一切，观察你主子的时候，我也观察着你。你不过是个可怜的小卒子，任人使唤的狗，谁给你的胆子毁了我的计划？  
“你得付出代价。  
“你的腿软了？知道害怕了？这就对了。别哭，我不会杀你的。你很幸运，我生性宽容大度，而且我相信错误总是有办法弥补的——你把我要带走的人杀了，我总不能空手而归吧？  
“你来代替他吧。”

（七）  
前半夜妖巫在沼泽地里画了一个巫术符号，  
后半夜她发现符号被手电筒照坏了；  
前半夜捕兽人在草丛里设了一个涂焦油的捕兽夹，  
后半夜他收获了一只德怀特。  
“蠢货。这已经是你这个星期第五次踩夹子了。”  
“今天星期几？”德怀特涕泪横流问道。  
“星期五。”捕兽人答道。“心存感激吧，能在我们家庄园做日工的人可不多。”

（八）  
“在你把我挂上去之前，我有些真心话要对你说。”  
到了钩子底下，肩膀上扛着的妮娅突然放弃了挣扎，还说了这样一句话。护士不解，疑心她会用尖锐物扎自己，于是把她丢在地上，用念力死死按住。  
“你又想到了什么鬼主意？”护士问。  
“我只是突然发现，在我遇到的所有杀手中，你是最温柔的那一个。”妮娅缓缓道，“你总是快速而优雅地了结我们的痛苦，能死在你的手下简直是一种幸福。”  
护士静静地听着。察觉到护士施加在自己身上的压力变小了，妮娅的脸上险些露出了喜色。她马上调整了一下表情，保持着一副深情的样子：  
“我从很久之前就一直在观察你了。怎么说呢……你是个让人恐惧的杀手，我却从你的身上看出了温柔。  
“我曾经怀疑自己是不是疯了，但是和你接触了这么久，这种怀疑一点点打消掉了。每次你的手掐上我的脖子，我都会仔细打量它们——苍白，修长，却又那么美丽，像黑夜里绽放的玫瑰花。我知道自己会死，但是我并不害怕，因为我知道自己会死得很安详，这双手将终结我的痛苦，为我合上眼睛，替我祈祷……被你触碰着就像被圣母触碰着一样。”  
护士看了看自己的手。妮娅继续煽情：  
“我想，多么温柔的一双手呀，它们的主人其实也是个温柔的人吧？这样温柔的你，为什么要做这么可怕的事情呢？你其实是不想这样的，对不对？我知道，揭开冷血可怕的外壳，你的内心一定很痛苦，很难过……”  
护士捂住了脸，从她的面罩底下传出似哭非哭的怪声。完全摆脱了念力的妮娅大喜过望，起身望了望四周，准备跑路。这时，护士突然停止颤抖，压低声音道：  
“你不会真的以为我哭了吧？”  
说着她右手一张，一抬，妮娅就从地上浮了起来，轻飘飘的身子挂在了锈迹斑斑的铁钩上。青绿色镂空玫瑰花纹的钩子又染上了几抹红。  
妮娅故意惨叫得很大声：“克劳黛特说你很容易动情的哇！她骗我！”  
“她说得没错。不过，臭丫头，用这种地摊言情小说里的台词糊弄我还是算了吧。”老戏精护士轻轻拍了拍小戏精妮娅扭曲的脸，轻蔑道：“我看得也不比你少！”

（九）  
“表现不错。这周的心理诊疗结束了，希望你下周的这个时间还能准时来。”  
听了这话，躺在诊疗椅上的乌鸦终于松了一口气，捏着两只爪子小小地“耶”了一声。  
“你感觉怎样？有什么意见或建议吗？”医生问道。  
“啊，我第一次看心理医生，感觉挺有趣的。比想象中轻松很多。”乌鸦耸肩，“要说意见，灯光有点刺眼，眼睛很痛……”  
“改改你那万事不求人的习惯吧。你要是一开始就说出来，我就用布把灯罩起来了。举手之劳而已。”医生无奈地把灯灭了，“不过，这个程度的光对我们而言也还好吧？”  
“大概是我和幽灵混得太久了。”乌鸦用舌头刷了刷手臂上的羽毛，“你知道的，他特别怕光，我们来的路上他把所有的灯都按灭了。”  
两人同时笑出了声。医生合上了记录册，对着门做了一个“请”的手势。乌鸦正欲离开，一只脚已经踏出了门外的他突然想起了什么，转过身来对医生问道：  
“对了，你和小敏聊得怎么样了？”  
“谁？”医生打了个哈欠，不停按动手上的圆珠笔。  
“嗯……凤敏，那个中国姑娘。你说过你和她聊得挺火热的，我想知道你们都聊了些什么？”  
医生露出了一个尴尬的微笑，不答话。

“医生，有什么话麻烦下次再说，时间到了。”幽灵探头进来抱怨。他在诊疗室门外几乎完全漆黑的走廊里坐了两个小时，等得很不耐烦。幽灵一手扒着门框，一手遮住眼睛，从指缝间看向乌鸦：  
“杰克，我们能走了吗？”  
“乖，再等等。我在打听医生和小敏的事呢。”乌鸦道。  
“哈！你说那个？”幽灵咧嘴，“我当时可是在场的，你想听详细，我可以讲。”  
“别了，还是我自己讲吧。你就会添油加醋。”医生摆手，“一开始，那个叫凤敏的小姑娘什么都不说，我以为她不会英语，后来才意识到她只是不想和我说话。”  
“可能是因为咱们俩把皮带绑太紧了……”幽灵插嘴。  
乌鸦的眉头皱了起来。医生赶忙辩解：  
“好啦，这不是怕她逃跑么？我还有什么办法？——总之，我找了很多话题，但是她显然都不感兴趣。后来我问到她的出身，她好像很激动，于是就对我说了第一句话。”  
幽灵捂着嘴憋笑。  
“你问了什么？”乌鸦问道。  
“我问她是不是台湾人，因为她长得很像一个台湾女影星。然后她说……嗯……”  
医生神色凝重，扳着手指酝酿语言：  
“她说，‘册那，台湾是中国的’。”  
“然后这位就和那姑娘吵了一个钟头。”幽灵补充道。  
医生点头。

死寂。

“给你们一点建议：永远都不要和中国人谈政治。”医生语重心长道。

（十）  
“多么顽强的灵魂。尽管已经遍体鳞伤，但你的眼睛里依旧燃烧着希望的火光……继续反抗只会遭受更可怕的折磨，即便如此，你也不愿意站到我的这一边来吗？  
“你不怕我！真是勇敢的回答。但是你好好想想，我真的是你需要怕的对象吗？  
“你害怕我，因为我是你从未接触过的存在。你恐惧未知，这是很自然的。但假如有一个你接触了许久的人，你长时间无条件地信任的人对你隐瞒着天大的秘密，而这个秘密揭露的一刻会让你痛苦万分，你依旧会这么想吗？  
“最需要害怕的往往是那些熟悉的人，这话你应该最同意了才对。那满脑子下流思想的看门人，妻子仍在世却已经盯上你的神父，神志不清的疯狂病患……我的观点在你的身上已经很好的印证了，莎莉。  
“你宁愿选择再相信他们一次？那就如你所愿吧。我给你个机会：去和记者、诗人、巫师、医师一起，加入到他们的团队里去吧。你会看到他们的本相的。越是熟悉，他们的面貌就越是狰狞。到时候你就知道，他们的恶言比我的爪子更锋利，他们的猜忌比我的尖刺更恶毒——他们会伤得你更深。  
“你是个聪明人，你知道该怎么选择。无论何时我都会等着你。”


End file.
